1. Field
The present invention relates to a electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a technology according to the non-contact short range communication standard enabling radio communication between electronic devices with low power over a short distance less than 10 cm using a frequency of 13.56 MHz, and has been co-developed by NXP Semiconductors, Netherlands and Sony, Japan in 2002. The data rate of NFC per sec. is, for example, 106 Kbps, 212 Kbps, 424 Kbps, or 848 Kbps. NFC is highly secure due to proximity properties and an encryption technology thereof, and enables devices to recognize each other within 1/10 sec. without using a complicated pairing procedure. Particularly, NFC is a smartcard-type non-contact radio communication technology using radio-frequency identification (RFID). Compared to a smartcard, NFC is bidirectional, has a relatively large memory space, and is applicable to a broader range of services. As such, the NFC technology is employed in currently commercialized electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs.
Meanwhile, a battery is used in electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and laptop computers. As a battery most commonly used in mobile devices, a lithium ion battery is heated when overcharge or overcurrent occurs, and even has the risk of explosion as well as performance degradation if heating is continued and thus temperature thereof is increased. Accordingly, a typical battery includes a protection circuit apparatus for detecting and blocking overcharge, overdischarge, and overcurrent, or uses an external protection circuit structure for detecting overcharge, overdischarge, or heating and blocking operation of the battery.
Products in which an NFC antenna is coupled to the battery of the above-described electronic device are currently released. However, in this case, a process for coupling the NFC antenna to the battery is additionally required to increase a manufacturing cost, and additional pads are required for the coupling process to increase the size of the battery irrespective of charging.